


Teach Me

by Frankierokillsme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom!Frank, Cock Rings, Dom Gerard Way, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Frank, Sub Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankierokillsme/pseuds/Frankierokillsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class was empty except for the teacher and the delinquent. They sat in silence as the student watched the clock, occasionally glancing up to the fairly attractive teacher. This teacher did the same, casually looking up at the student every once in a while.</p><p>Frank, the student, became restless and began to tap on the table, Mr. Way scowling at him angrily as he ran his fingers over the pages of an open book. Mr. Way found the student attractive but would never attempt to approach a student with sexual desires.</p><p>This did not apply when the student approached him, especially when it came to Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two hours at 3 A.M.  
> Please forgive small errors and enjoy :)

The class was empty except for the teacher and the delinquent. They sat in silence as the student watched the clock, occasionally glancing up to the fairly attractive teacher. This teacher did the same, casually looking up at the student every once in a while.

Frank, the student, became restless and began to tap on the table, Mr. Way scowling at him angrily as he ran his fingers over the pages of an open book. Mr. Way found the student attractive but would _never_ attempt to approach a student with sexual desires.

This did not apply when the student approached him, _especially_ when it came to Frank. Gerard, or rather Mr. Way to Frank, had noticed the young student staring during his daily classes of Literature. Frank was far from innocent and had no problem flaunting his attraction towards the teacher.

Frank looked towards the young teacher seductively, the soft hazel eyes meeting his as he let a smirk spread onto his face. Gerard smirked back, feeling the sexual tension spread throughout the room. Frank cleared his throat and looked down to the blank sheet of paper lying on his desk. The question confused him a bit but this led to a way to get Mr. Way closer to him. He raised his hand while biting at his pale, chapped, lip.

The teacher strutted over to him in his skin-tight black slacks, swerving his hips out to catch Frank's attention.

"Yes?"

His voice was in that low tone that drove Frank crazy. Gerard knew _exactly_ what he was doing to the student and smirked smugly.

"Can you help me with this, Mr. Way?"

Frank attempted to make his voice as innocent as possible in case Gerard had a special liking to obliviousness.

"You would have understood the question if you had cared to show up to my classroom during the time period given to you."

Frank shivered at the hot breath meeting his neck.

"Now you have a classroom all to yourself to teach me, sir."

Gerard felt his pants tighten and he moved closer to the student.

"What do want to learn?"

Frank bit his lip harder as he thought of a clever response.

"Anything you want to teach me, Mr. Way."

Gerard leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, sending shivers down the young man's spine. "I want to teach you everything."

With these words, Frank moved his neck to the side, inviting the teacher to bite at it and leave his mark. He craved Gerard's lips against his skin. Frank wanted to feel everything Gerard would be willing to give him.

Gerard placed his mouth against the tender skin causing Frank to let a moan escape from his mouth. He groaned in reply to the younger man, slowing beginning to undo his own tie and unbutton the black button-up top. Frank managed to gain the courage to place his hands on Gerard's belt and slowly take it off.

Gerard pulled away to look at the locked door before continuing to help Frank out of his own clothing. Frank willingly threw his blazer and top across the room, eyeing the pale- chested man in front of him. He eagerly took off his slacks before working on Gerard's. Frank took his hand and walked over to the desk, sprawling himself out for the older man. Gerard slid his own pants down, letting his growing erection spring visible as Frank gasped. Gerard put his strong hands on Frank's hips, sliding down his boxers slowly to tease the student. Frank arched his back as he felt the teachers mouth hovering over his length. Gerard placed his mouth around Frank, licking his underside and sending chills up Frank's spine. Frank moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward. Gerard began to bob his head faster as he moved his tongue over Frank's slit.

"Fuck." Frank groaned as he thrust his hips to meet his teacher's mouth. Gerard dug his fingers into Frank's hips, moaning and hollowing his cheeks.

Frank felt a stirring in his stomach and he knew he was close. "Mr. Way?" His voice came out high pitched as he tried to warn the teacher. Gerard pulled away and trailed his tongue back up to Frank's chest, Frank whimpering at the attention being turned away from his cock. Frank was _not_ excepting Gerard to move his fingers around Frank's entrance. Frank squealed as the teacher gave him a mischievous smirk and slipped the finger in.

"Don't talk and don't make a noise." The teacher's voice was wrecked as he worked his fingers in and out of Frank. Frank nodded and rocked his hips back onto the teachers fingers, brushing his prostate and causing him to squirm. Gerard pulled his fingers out and sighed. "You're always getting distracted during class, always messing around and not caring about your education. Now, Frank, pay close attention." He pulled a small rubber ring out of his desk and held it up to Frank's line of vision. "This will prevent you coming before me. It will help you watch and learn." Frank nods and groans softly as Gerard slips the ring around him. Gerard was still hovering over Frank and digging through the over stuffed drawer when he showed Frank a tube of almost clear liquid. "This will make it easier for you." He placed the bottle on Frank's chest and grabbed one last thing from the drawer, a box of condoms.

"And obviously you know what these are for," Gerard stated as he took a tiny package out of the box, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it onto his fully hard erection. "Ready?" He poured the lube onto his hand and coated his length. Frank nodded in reply, opening his legs wider. "Please.." Frank was desperate to feel _all_ of Gerard inside him. "No talking." Gerard gave him a stern look before aligning his cock to Frank's tiny entrance. He pushed himself in and dropped his head. "Fuck.. You're so tight." He gasped between each word as he began to thrust deep inside Frank. Frank, scratching his nails into Gerard's back with his legs clung tightly around the older man, bit his lip from the mixture of pain and pleasure. After a while, all Frank felt was the pleasure and couldn't stop himself from moaning. Gerard, in his ecstasy of Frank, didn't care to stop to correct Frank's disobeying. Frank yelped as the teacher brushed his prostate again. "There?" Gerard moaned into Frank's neck. He nodded and Gerard moved his body to get a better angle. Gerard hit this place continuously, causing Frank to scream. "Mr. Way!" This is when he realized the ring still around himself. "Fuck." He panted as he figured he wouldn't be able to do anything until his teacher had.

Gerard continued to plow into the weak delinquent. Frank tightened himself around Gerard to speed things along as much as possible. This earned various moans into his neck from the older man.

"Fuck.. Mr. Way... _Please_." Gerard nodded and sped things along by pushing harder in faster into Frank, the boy feeling as if he was going to explode. The teacher let out a loud groan as he came hard inside of Frank. Gerard pulled off the ring and continued to ride out his orgasm in Frank as he pumped the student. "Ah! Fuck!" Frank came into the strong hand as Gerard fell blissfully on top of him. He pulled out of the sensitive Frank and disposed of the condom, pulling his pants back up and regaining his sanity. The top being buttoned again and the tie hanging loosely from his neck. Gerard sat behind his desk and put the supplies back in his it as Frank still lay on top.

"Did you learn everything you wanted to?" Gerard smirked at the student as he handed him his clothing. The student slowly got up and clothed before replying.

"I'd like to sign up for more private sessions please." Gerard laughed and nodded. "Anytime." The man winked and got up to unlock the door. Frank smiled and waved back at the teacher as he ran down the hall. "Tomorrow!"


End file.
